


Лучшие друзья

by morcabre



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Brotp, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Slurs, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: Жаждущий внимания Дэдпул и теряющий самообладание Меченый, павший жертвой отчаянной потребности Дэдпула с кем-то поговорить.





	Лучшие друзья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [BFFS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440411) by [manicr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicr/pseuds/manicr). 



— Откуда у тебя доступ к этой линии? — прошипел Меченый, услышав в наушнике знакомый голос.

— У меня свои способы, друг мой, — ответил Дэдпул. — Кстати говоря, твоя цель пришла в движение. Я бы посоветовал закончить с ним побыстрей, надо обсудить пару вещей между нами девочками.

Он был прав: конгрессмэн как раз закончил утренний заплыв и надевал халат.

— Ты за мной следишь? Кто знал, что ты такой сталкер, Уилсон, — резко ответил Меченый и сделал дальний выстрел в цель. Голова конгрессмэна дернулась, и он упал в бассейн, вода покраснела от крови. Цель уничтожена, значит, пора валить. Меченый разобрал винтовку и сложил ее в подготовленную сумку. Из комнаты он выбрался меньше, чем за три минуты.

— Я же звоню тебе, какое тут преследование, — возразил Дэдпул. — Поверни направо и подожди минуту на месте, — добавил он, и Меченый повиновался. Это было привычкой, он достаточно много работал с болтливым наемником, чтобы знать: когда дело касалось работы, тот был настоящим профи. Мимо него прошли двое, и ни один на него не взглянул.

— Как я уже упоминал, нам надо поговорить, — повторил Дэдпул зловещим голосом.

— Во что, блять, ты пытаешься меня втянуть? — едва слышно прошептал Меченый и поторопился покинуть здание. Он был уже в паре кварталов от мертвого конгрессмэна, но это нихера не значит, если он не уберется оттуда быстро.

— Ужасное дело, — в том же тоне продолжил Дэдпул. Меченый почти ожидал услышать шум грома и тревожную музыку. На самом деле, он был удивлен, что Дэдпул ничего такого не записал на этот случай. С Уилсоном быстро привыкаешь к определенному фоновому сопровождению, и в этот раз Меченый был почти разочарован.

— Если это имеет какое-то отношение к тебе и эксгибиционизму, я клянусь, Уилсон, я кастрирую тебя и повешу за кишки на фонарь, — пообещал Меченый. Он надел шапку, скрывающую его шрам, опустился на колени и притворился, что завязывает шнурки, пока мимо него прошли два офицера полиции. Скорее всего, они еще ничего не слышали об убитом конгрессмэне и даже не взглянули на него.

— Ой, да ладно, это было-то один раз. Нечего начинать мелодраму, М.

— Один?! Скорее уж десять, — Меченый вздрогнул от воспоминаний и ускорил шаг. — И это если не вспоминать про ту историю с женским нижним бельем.

— Кого интересуют подробности. И я волшебно выгляжу в женском нижнем белье. В этот раз все серьезно. Надо поговорить. Иди в Бар без названия.

Меченый был почти уверен, что Дэдпул действительно серьезен.

— С чего это я должен куда-то идти? Уэйд…? — настойчиво спросил Меченый, но связь оборвалась.

У него оставался выбор: проигнорировать Дэдпула и потенциально оказаться в море дерьма без лодки и весел или выслушать его в Баре, и скорее всего, оказаться в море дерьма. С Уэйдом почти все ситуации были проигрышными.

Но в них также всегда было весело.

Меченый сглотнул свой дискомфорт и направился к ближайшей станции метро, проклиная себя за неспособность принимать хорошие решения. Он проверил на телефоне свой счет: только что прошла вторая часть оплаты. У него будут средства, если придется срочно валить из страны. К тому же, он в любом случае собирался это сделать, по крайней мере, пока не утихнет охота на убийцу конгрессмэна.

И все же Меченый не мог не задуматься и не попытаться представить, в какую катастрофу или безумие затянет его Уэйд в этот раз. Он спустился в метро, прижимая к себе сумку с доказательствами его преступления. Утренний пик уже начался, пьяниц сменили жители пригорода, и в вагоне было достаточно людно, чтобы Меченый легко слился с толпой: просто еще один качок, добирающийся из спортзала на работу.

***

Меченый впервые вошел в Бар без названия за долгие годы. После запрета на курение и ремонта Бар стал совсем не таким, как раньше, но он все еще был местом для тех, кто не вполне был согласен с законом, особенно если речь шла о костюмированных суперзлодеях. Меченый отлично вписался, как только снял шапку и показал шрам. Несколько постоянных клиентов бара, все еще здесь в такой ранний или, скорее, такой поздний для них час, проигнорировали его и отвернулись. Кем бы ты ни был, ссориться с парнем, который знаменит своими убийствами, — не самая лучшая идея.

— И какая это херня тебе так важна, что ты взломал мою предположительно безопасную линию связи и преследовал по всему городу? — рявкнул Меченый на Дэдпула, который сидел за столиком в углу с парой кружек пива. Уилсон был в гражданской одежде, что в его случае значило — практически целиком закрыт. Дэдпул низко натянул бейсбольную кепку и высоко завязал шарф, но Меченый все равно видел часть его лица, и это было странно. Он почти никогда не видел лицо Уилсона, даже когда они еще работали вместе.

— О, печенечка моя, где же любовь? Хотя отлично выглядишь, снова объедаешься протеиновыми батончиками? Серьезно, от этих мышц монетка отскочит, — оживленно заявил широко улыбающийся Дэдпул. — Присядь, давай поболтаем.

Меченый поморщился и сел за стол под таким углом, чтобы можно было наблюдать за всем баром и выходами. Дэдпул занял лучшее место, неудивительно, если он считал, что он в опасности, и у Меченого оставалось теперь по крайней мере одно слепое пятно. Ему это не нравилось. Он и так был напряжен, и дополнительных причин для этого ему было не нужно.

— Говори уже, — прошипел он и поерзал на сидении, представляя себе самые худшие сценарии.

— Ну разве ты не лучик солнца в нашем темном мире, приятель. Не волнуйся, никто не ищет тебя из-за когрессмэна. Ну, пока не ищут, — сказал Дэдпул, наклонив голову, и толкнул бокал по столу. — Выпей.

— Говори, или выпущу тебе кишки, — Меченый быстро выпил половину.

— Что за озабоченность внутренностями? Ладно-ладно, расскажу, — Дэдпул поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте и глотнул из своего бокала. — Нужна твоя помощь.

— Нет, — отказался Меченый. — Отлично поговорили, спасибо за пиво.

Он собрался встать, но прежде чем смог это сделать, его руку схватила рука в перчатке.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Дэдпул и встретил его взгляд. Он казался отчаявшимся, хотя по его изуродованному лицу не всегда легко было это сказать, но отчаяние было в его глазах. Меченый вечность не видел его таким. Последний раз закончился нехорошо для некоторых людей. Очень нехорошо, если подумать, это была просто бойня. Уэйд, похоже, никуда не торопился и не сказал ни слова за все это время.

— Мы не друзья, Уилсон. Я нихера тебе не должен, — сказал Меченый сквозь сжатые зубы, хотя из всех его знакомых Уэйд и был, наверное, наиболее близок к понятию друга.

— Я заплачу. Но сначала, я прошу тебя, М. Пожалуйста, — повторил Уэйд, и Меченый недовольно опустился на сидение. Он сказал себе, что это было только из-за денег. Уэйд улыбнулся той же глупой, счастливой улыбкой, и Меченый ненавидел его за это.

— Что тебе надо?

— Спасибо, дружище. Кое-кому пора сдохнуть, и я не могу оказаться в двух местах одновременно. «Почти» не считается, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Не фрейдовская интерпретация, — объяснил Дэдпул и выпил еще пива.

— Совместное дело? Это будет стоить больше.

— Там могут быть пара взрывов и поджог. И еще зомби, — добавил Дэдпул.

— Аванс вперед, — поморщившись, уточнил Меченый.

— Возможно, будут супергерои.

— Надбавка за сложность, — Меченый вздохнул и сделал глубокий глоток.

— И, может быть, супергероини.

— Ну, на это я готов бесплатно, — сказал Меченый, грязно ухмыльнувшись, и допил пиво.

Дэдпул бросил на него взгляд и фыркнул, пробормотав что-то про шкафы и Нарнию. Кто знает, что творилось в его безумной голове, и Меченый не обратил на его слова внимания.

— Тогда договорились. Твоя обычная плата, надбавка за сложность и аванс вперед. Каймановы острова, Швейцария или Люксембург? — спросил Дэдпул про его многочисленные счета в банке и достал телефон. — Обернуть в подарочную упаковку или возьмете так?

— Ни один из этих. Дай сюда, — ответил Меченый и взял протянутый Уэйдом телефон. Нажав пару кнопок, он ввел свои временные данные, сгенерированные системой безопасности, и размер аванса и передал телефон обратно, чтобы Дэдпул подтвердил перевод.

— Готово, — сказал Дэдпул. — Знаешь, с возрастом ты стал совсем параноиком, друг. Пора начинать носить шляпу из фольги.

— Лучше параноиком, чем мертвым и без денег, — возразил Меченый и проверил еще раз свой счет. Ему понравилось то, что он увидел.

— Это верно. Давай выпьем еще и съедим что-нибудь за разговором. Я еще не завтракал.

— Конечно, ты же платишь, — ухмыльнулся Меченый. Он чувствовал себя гораздо спокойней, какое бы дерьмо ни ожидало его в будущем. Он был на деле, и на более твердой земле ему стоять не приходилось. К тому же, он заслужил впечатляющую бойню, а в работе с Уилсоном это было практически гарантированно.

Дэдпул заказал им бургеры и еще пива. Все это время он нес какую-то херню про мертвых президентов, северо-корейское Оружие Икс, и как он однажды был одержим духом мертвого агента Щ.И.Т.а. Не того, которого зовут Коулсон («который жив»), а Большой Прекрасной Черной Леди. Дэдпул очень настаивал на «леди» и заглавных буквах. Как и на том, что он теперь гораздо лучше понимал женскую часть себя.

И как будто эта часть нуждалась в подкреплении, Меченый взял и вспомнил Уэйда в костюме Чудо-девушки. И в том костюме горничной. И в сапогах в стиле 60-х с блондинистым париком.

Несмотря на это, еда оказалась лучше, чем он ожидал, и у них было достаточно пива. На какое-то время Меченый даже смог расслабиться и забыть о своих проблемах. Но только на время.

— Помнишь эту хрень с идентификационным диском? — спросил Дэдпул.

— Конечно. Такое не просто забыть, — ответил Меченый и посмотрел на Уилсона, подняв бровь. — Не у многих хватило б смелости на такую подставу. И влететь туда на всех парах? Это было безумием, даже по нашим меркам. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто напомнить, какой херней мы вместе страдали, — ответил Дэдпул и пожал плечами. Меченый прищурился и ждал, пока тот объяснит подробнее. Все его страхи нахлынули на Меченого разом, и он рефлекторно напрягся. Чтоб его. Он забыл настоять на полной открытости.

— Много времени прошло, старый друг. Мы сражались вместе почти так же много раз, как друг против друга. Было весело, — Дэдпул тихо засмеялся.

— Если это какая-то самоубийственная миссия, — начал Меченый. Он знал, что у его коллеги-убийцы крыша немного съехала и как велика была его тяга к саморазрушению. В подобном дерьме он принимать участие не собирался.

— Не, ничего такого, меченый ты мой. Просто вспоминаю хорошие времена. Мы с тобой давно не виделись, вот и все, — сказал Дэдпул, улыбнувшись лишенной радости улыбкой. От него несло отчаянием, и Меченый вспомнил Грецию в 98-ом, когда он по собственной воле помог Уэйду с тем, чем он страдал тогда.

— Да, давно не виделись, — уступил он и глотнул пива. Они молча выпили еще.

— Так давай сделаем это снова. Что скажешь? Пойдем за сильными мира сего, вопреки всему, наведем дикий ужас, и возможно, хомячков? — спросил Дэдпул, наконец-то приближаясь ближе к теме разговора.

— Я скажу, что более чем отработаю свои деньги и потребую еще, — проворчал Меченый, прихлебывая пиво.

— И так плачу тебе больше, чем обычную ставку, М, — возразил Дэдпул и уставился на него с притворным недовольством. — Чего еще ты хочешь? Овации стоя? Полуобнаженных чирлидерш и заполненную шоколадом джакузи?

— Ладно. Но ты должен дать мне больше информации, — осторожно согласился Меченый.

— Не здесь, новобранец. Прокатимся на волшебном школьном автобусе чуть позже. Ты все равно не очень хочешь оставаться в городе, — Дэдпул усмехнулся, закончил есть и допил свое пиво.

— Я сам с этим разберусь, Уилсон, — резко ответил Меченый. Дэдпул похлопал его по плечу.

— Готовься, новобранец. Встретимся через два часа у Макса, — сказал он, натянул пониже кепку и вышел из бара. У Макса было частное заведение, не так далеко от частной взлетной полосы, они раньше часто использовали его как место встречи. Похоже, миссия действительно будет вне города и дальше, чем он предполагал.

Во что он позволил себя втянуть?

***

Сидя напротив Дэдпула в частном реактивном самолете два часа спустя, Меченый совсем не чувствовал себя лучше.

— Где ты, блядь, столько денег достал? — спросил Меченый и налил себе выпить из бесплатной миниатюрной бутылочки Джека Дэниелса.

— Тут и там. Часть из них твои на самом деле, из-за подводной лодки, золотых дублонов и космических пиратов, — ответил Дэдпул.

— Был у меня такой период, в контексте оно несет гораздо больше смысла, — добавил он, ногда Меченый ошеломленно уставился на него.

— Ну, если ты сможешь заплатить мне, ладно, — заметил Меченый. — Куда мы летим?

— В Канаду. Разобраться с остатками команды Батлера и департамента H, связанных с проектом Оружие Икс. Я уже рассказывал, что… столкнулся с ними в Северной Корее. Такого я больше не допущу, — объяснил Уилсон, и Меченый вспомнил, что Северная Корея действительно всплывала где-то в разговоре. Вот только его слишком отвлекла вся эта фигня с переодеванием в женские вещи. О боже, он чувствовал себя грязным только от мысли об этом. Ситуацию не делало лучше то, что у Уилсона действительно было подходящее тело, со всеми его метр восемьдесят роста и 95 килограммами. Или тот факт, что он всегда носил подходящее нижнее белье.

— Где ты меня хочешь? — выпалил Меченый вместо этого.

— Кто-то торопится. Мне нравится, — рассмеялся Дэдпул и достал карту из сумки. — Я буду здесь. Ты мне нужен… в этой позиции, — сказал он и показал два здания на карте. — Я более чем уверен, что смогу их всех оттуда выманить, но я хочу, чтобы ты позаботился обо всех, кто постарается сбежать. Работа будет грязной, М, поэтому я и хотел тебя. Никаких колебаний, сожалений или вины. Пропускаешь кого-то — не получаешь двести долларов.

— Эта работа по мне, — согласился Меченый. И все же она не совсем походила на то, чем Уилсон занимался в последнее время, совсем не по-геройски. Хотя всю эту историю он принимал к сердцу. Это было личное, и такое Меченый мог понять.

— Я знаю, М. Я на это и рассчитываю. Хочу, чтоб ты убил их всех. Никаких выживших, — Дэдпул протянул и уставился на него. На какой-то момент Меченый вспомнил, почему Уэйд Уилсон мог до смерти напугать его, если хотел. Меченый не передернулся и не показал этого, но он знал этот взгляд, и был только счастлив, что не стал его причиной.

— Без проблем. Я волшебник.

— Я знаю. Но только не выделывайся. У нас нет времени на изящные выстрелы, солнышко, — пошутил Дэдпул, потом показал план здания, рассказал про патрули стражников, возможное сопротивление. Все было вполне ожидаемо. Даже как-то недостаточно серьезно. Хотя, место предположительно было одним из не самых важных департаментов проекта, не получившего достаточное финансирование. С таким прикрытием они не могли просто так притащить пару военных. Дэдпул поделился деталями собранной информации, они знали обо всем, что только могло им потребоваться. Суть сводилась к тому, что защищенный периметр был не таким уж защищенным, туда и ребенок бы проскользнул.

Они давно не работали вместе, и Меченый забыл, каким профессионалом на самом деле мог быть Уэйд. Многие об этом забывали, постоянная болтовня и сумасшествие разрушили его репутацию как офигенного наемника. Похоже, путешествие в Северную Корею его протрезвило. Может, не так уж и плохо, что об их совместной работе узнают.

— Как ты планируешь оттуда выбираться? Пограничный контроль там серьезный и станет еще хуже, когда мы разберемся с целой научно-военной базой, — спросил Меченый. Он серьезно надеялся, что Уилсон хотел вытащить их из Канады живыми и целыми.

— Все готово. Есть один контакт. Поверь мне, лучше тебе не знать деталей, — сказал ему Дэдпул, и вопреки всему, Меченый действительно поверил. Он задумался, почему он так делал снова и снова, и не стоит ли сделать то, что он всегда делал, когда работал вместе с идиотами — избавиться от идиота.

— Тебе еще что-то нужно, М? Или мы готовы? — спросил Дэдпул, прерывая его мысли.

— Я готов. Мы разделимся, попадем на периметр, я засяду на позиции и убью все, что пойдет в мою сторону. Если моя позиция на выходе из главного здания будет под угрозой, я перехожу на следующую позицию и второго здания южнее. Мы перегруппировываемся и уходим, — подтвердил Меченый и поправил новый наушник под шлемом, чтобы скрыть сомнения и нервозность.

— Отличненько. Тогда мы скоро сходим. Возьми, надень его, — сказал Дэдпул и бросил ему парашут. — Скоро прыгаем. Путь вниз короткий. Ты знаешь план, держись севера через северо-восток.

— И ты мне только сейчас об этом говоришь? — пожаловался Меченый и надел рюкзак. Он поправил оружие, чтобы его было легче достать при необходимости.

— Есть только настоящее, новобранец, все остальное фигня. Учись держать удар, — усмехнулся Дэдпул, дождался сигнала от пилота и открыл дверь. Они летели довольно низко, так что прыгнуть будет непросто.

— Джеронимо! — оживленно крикнул Уилсон и прыгнул.

— Вот же блять, — Меченый вздохнул, смирился со своей судьбой и последовал за ним. Он отсчитал секунды, ожидая так долго, как мог, и открыл парашют. Резкий рывок и ветер чуть не оттащили его слишком далеко от места приземления, но он справился с потоком. Приземление было тяжелом, но ему удалось избежать деревьев, парашют не порвался и не запутался.

— Я внизу. Позиция?

— Два часа от тебя на север. Ты знаешь, что делать. Радиомолчание, кроме случаев полного пиздеца. Белоголовый орел прерывает сообщение, — Меченый фыркнул над выбором кодового имени.

Ранней осенью было еще не так холодно, но Меченому все равно показалось не особо приятно проникать на периметр и, лежа на холодной земле, ждать, пока Дэдпул сделает свою часть работы. Ничего не происходило почти полчаса, а потом начались крики.

Меченый подготовил винтовку M40 и прицелился на ученых, который пытались сбежать через скрытый задний вход. Ему пришлось подождать, чтобы выманить как можно больше, прежде чем прикончить их. Пять мужчин и женщин вышли на открытое пространство, когда он сделал первый выстрел. Его первая жертва даже не коснулась еще земли, когда он выстрелил во второго. Шестой ученый вышел, когда он сделал третий выстрел. Затем он позаботился о тех, что стояли ближе к двери — четвертый и пятый. Он подождал, пока последняя оставшаяся женщина добежит до открытой местности и достаточно испугается. Она упала с криком.

К его положению, услышав выстрелы и крики, направлялись солдаты. Еще больше целей, с ухмылкой подумал Меченый, и снял четырех оставшимися пулями. Солдаты отступили и перегруппировались. Он использовал это как возможность перезарядиться. Стоит еще сменить позицию, пока есть возможность и Дэдпул заканчивает внутри и вычищает дом. Жаль, что он не смог принять участие в бойне, несомненно, происходящей внутри.

Следующие пятнадцать минут слились в единую цепь бега и выстрелов. Меченый потерял счет, скольких он уже убил. Особенно когда пришлось избавиться от винтовки и перейти на ближний бой. Нужно было сделать все быстро и эффективно, пока не подошли еще подкрепления.

Когда главное здание загорелось и взорвалось, он объединился с Дэдпулом. Тот, очевидно намеренно, не смотрел на выстрел и шел от него спокойно. И еще обвинял Меченого в стремлении к мелодраме.

— По крайней мере, никаких зомби.

— Об этих я позаботился взрывом.

Меченый понятия не имел, говорил Дэдпул серьезно или нет.

— Мы здесь закончили? — вся операция прошла чище, чем он ожидал. Спокойная работа, и они справились вовремя. Кто мог подумать?

— Почти, дай мне еще минуту, — ответил Дэдпул и выстрелил солдату в голову. Второе здание взорвалось. — Вот теперь мы все.

— Теперь хотя бы ты можешь мне объяснить, к чему все это было? И не пытайся нести всякую херь, я знаю, что ты о чем-то другом думал, когда потащил меня за собой, — спросил Меченый, стирая с лица грязь и пот.

Дэдпул снова снял маску, сплюнул на землю и внимательно посмотрел на своего старого друга.

— У меня сегодня день рождения, — сказал он и оглянулся на горящие здания.

— Что?

— По крайней мере, я так думаю. Нашел старые файлы Оружия Икс обо мне. На них была моя дата рождения, и вся эта фигня. Сжег все, конечно. Но да, с днем рождения меня, — продолжил Дэдпул голосом, лишенным всяких эмоций.

— Какое это имеет отношение к тому, что мы тут делали?

— Не хотел быть один, — Дэдпул пожал плечами, и Меченый молча уставился на него.

— Ты такой мудак, ты знаешь это? — наконец, сказал Меченый. Он не сводил глаз с горящих зданий и мертвых тел. — С днем рождения тебя, блять, Уэйд.

— Спасибо, новобранец.

— Ты все равно мне должен.

— Да, так и есть, — согласился Уэйд с еще одной улыбкой. — Давай выпьем.

— Почему бы и нет, — уступил Меченый. Только вытащи нас отсюда. Холодно, что пиздец.

— Ну, тогда осталось только дать себя арестовать, — оживленно сказал Дэдпул и достал телефон из одного из многочисленных кармашков на его костюме.

— ЧТО?! — завопил Меченый и с трудом удержался от насилия.

— Держи удар, новобранец! — подбодрил его Уэйд и усмехнулся.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, солнышко.


End file.
